


mineral kiss

by tenderfirstlove



Series: Modern AUs & misc. [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, hanahaki but gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: There has never been a better time to pretend it was all okay, that the pain in their bones was natural and the blood staining their teeth was harmless. As long as they had each other it would be fine.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Modern AUs & misc. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	mineral kiss

**Author's Note:**

> non-con body mod tag is for how rhea takes byleth's gems. gems on people's bodies grow straight from their marrow/bone so its also kind of torture??? .... yeah

He clutched at Dimitri's face, the crystallised skin tearing into his soft palms as he cried,"No.. No you can't..! You're not supposed to leave me so soon!" the blue benitoite shimmered in their shared moonlight, striking against the Russian man's pale skin,"We had plans to see the faerghian lakes and rivers.. To pick the bluestars in the snow and rain." As he whispered softly against the dry lips of the other man, his own deep blue eyes lingered over the soft expression he was given, a bloodied hand making its way to his own cheek.

"My beloved, I didn't want you to see me so", he could feel the warm blood drying on his own cheeks, their mingled heaving visible in the cool air,"I had plans to wed you, to be together in matrimony as long as we could be. I wanted to love you, for as long as I had the time to in this short life, but even now I feel as though it wasn't enough to ease the pains I feel when we are apart. In life or death." He leaned in for a short kiss that left them both breathless with desperation, lips clawing at one another and teeth achingly soft as they chattered against one another before they pulled away— noses close enough to brush, lashes tangling whilst they gazed with wet cheeks,"I will become something you deserve, Professor. A gem that is worth loving and fighting for. A man who will follow you in the shade and only come when you bring me the light." They kissed once again with such heartache that it had replaced the mellow blood in their mouths.

To be parted so soon was a cruel turn of fate, to be shattered like glass by the hands of the gems they'd fought centuries to protect, to lose a love so pure they could never find again. It was torture, without a sweet release.

Byleth could only stare in horror as he watched the body in his hands glow and shatter, only a small gemstone now laying in his lap that he picked like a flower with a delicate hand that shook with fear. He pulled it close to his chest, curling over himself, body shaking with sobs and dry heaving as he mourned for the gem— No, the man— he had loved and fought beside; the same man he helped fixed his hair before battles and secure his armour, the same lovely and tall brooding gem he loved to curl up to and hold in the dead of nights.

He vowed to make it right. He had to. It was his only choice to hold onto the hope that remained.

His body might've changed, and his hair may have turned pale but he was the same within. His knee creaked with the small shards of moonstone growing against his bones as he unsheathed his sword, its length was long and mixed blue-green blade sharp as its alexandrite shards glistened in the eve-approaching light."I will not stand for this! You may have murdered my lover a dozen centuries ago, but I am here to honour what remained."

With a heavy heart he lifted the sword, the blade's tip pointing to the sky as the sun was falling by the horizon line,"I will no longer follow your ways, superior Prehnite. You did not deserve my partner... You did not deserve my sword.. You do not deserve me under your cruel reign." He lowered the sword slowly to point it at the elder of the enemy, her own pale hair and face caked in Prehnite shavings making her glimmer with a grin at his courage,"You will regret the day you were incubated and carved like the sword in my hand when she were alive as we were."

The taller gem's hand curved around her own rapier, lips pursed tightly as she unsheathed and wielded it defensively,"I don't need to regret my actions. I did it for our people, the ones who _matter_. You think those filthy humans will accept you? A measly moonstone?" With a dry laugh she shook her head, small splintered pieces of gem rock falling away from her skin,"You are a pathetic gem. Worth of nothing but shattering underneath my own hands— I will make sure you will never see another drop of rain nor sun for as long as this piteous rebellion of yours carries on."

The two factions surged, all colours of gems mixing into one big monogamous group as they slaughtered and shattered one another, harvesting each other's gems and ripping them off their hollow bodies before leaving cracked shells of their carcasses behind in forms of their damaged minerals and caved gemstones— stepped on by feet and crushed below their armours as they mixed with blood and mud and grass. 

He'd make it right, the only way he knew how, to shatter the prehnite and put an end to this all.

❅

Byleth had waited what felt like _decades_ for Dimitri to recover and come back from his gem, he tried to be patient but it was really starting to get to him. At one point he swore he saw a light coming from the damn stone before he realised it was just because of the weird lighting in their hiding spot. Eventually he had to come out, face his actions. Face his label of a war criminal, a trial, then be shattered like the rest of his friends all those fresh months ago.

But he would never do that, he'd never give up. There he was, laying with Dimitri's stone pressed to his own one in between his two pectorals, looking down at it and watching as it reflected the dim lighting that bounced around the wet cave, hoping always for his loved one to return, never giving up that spark in the back of his mind. With a sigh he put the benitoite back next to himself, body curling in on itself with exhaustion before he fell into another slumber.

When he next awoke he was met with familiar blue eyes that gazed sharply over his face.

At first he stilled, body freezing before he felt his lips curdle down into an uncontrollable frown, eyes wetting themselves as he dragged the bulky body closer and buried himself in it with a sad laugh.

"Mitya!"

When he felt a warm hand on his back rubbing back and forth he choked and heaved in a new breath, throat becoming clogged with mucus and his own salty tears whilst he dry heaved, arms clenching in a familiar robe and fur pelt lining,"You—! You fucking idiot! Why would you make me wait so long for you?! I was so worried..! I-I I didn't know what to do! I..",the hand on his back travelled to his now grown hair, rough fingers slipping in between the tangled and thick hair before pulling him closer into the warmth of the fur in a comforting gesture that makes him sniffle once more,".. am so glad you're fine. You're here. You're holding me and.. and you're _here_." He let out a staggered sigh, tears drying in the warm cape as he burrowed further, seeking more comfort.

"I'm going to kill her."

He was silent for a moment as he heard Dimitri speak up, bringing one hand up to cradle the blond gem's cheek with a whisper,"...Yeah. I know. She.." He didn't carry that sentence further, simply appreciating the moment.

"She was going to shatter you, for my actions. She needs to suffer for it."

Byleth sat up slightly, the hand in his hair tightening a little painfully,"No... No. I agreed to rebel just as much as you or anyone else with us. You know that well. I can't run away from this... I can't let you do it alone—!"

Dimitri gave him a glare with his best eye, the other clouded and milky due to the damage he took in his gemstone form,"I went so long without being here for you. I promised to become worthy of you but I abandoned you, I let her fight you..", the moonstone felt a heavy head on his shoulder as arms locked around his waist, locking him close,"I let her damage you.. Your beautiful skin, your bones.. Y-",he sighed as he looked up to Byleth's face,"Your gems. She took your gems." The rarer gem whispered against Byleth's skin hotly, eyes betraying his guilt before he leaned in to kiss over the scabbed skin where Byleth's shards of moonstone used to peaked out from beneath the blood and muscle, punctured skin and vessels as it sprouted from against his bone and within his marrow.

"It is but a scratch. She could have shattered you for real, you know.. I couldn't stand it. I had to do everything to keep you safe. She already took my father, my friends.. I couldn't let her take you too", Byleth's gaze was tender as his eyes met with Dimitri's, his own words sliding smoothly across the coarse pale skin before he leaned in to tender kiss at cold and chapped lips, letting his body lean into the benitoite's gentler grip before he pulled away just enough so their lips were still sliding against one another,"I love you. I don't care if you're cracked and half blind. I don't care if you're mean and rough, unlike the sweet gem I knew before you went back into your stone form; I will never stop loving you, and I will never regret joining the rebel efforts." He grabbed a fistful of hair before slamming their lips back against the other's, the clatter of teeth making him cringe and shudder before they dissolved into the background noise.

The benitoite pursed his lips before nuzzling against Byleth,"I just missed you _so much_."

"And I, you." Byleth pulled him closer once again, head resting against his neck as he cradled his hair gently.

He was worth it all, revenge could always wait for later.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. half inspired by steven universe, half inspired by 'this boy suffers from crystallisation' .. the gemstones on people's bodies start small at birth, and their rarity link to how powerful their crests/powers will be. as they grow older these crystals grow more and more invasive to their bodies until they may even die. uh uf they can also retreat into a gemstone form if they sustain enough damage to heal but idk fuck dont ask me ! this is a dumb au !!
> 
> also maybe ch 2.................................................. smut? maybe.


End file.
